Protection For The Protector
by StoryLover345
Summary: Bella works in witness protection. When a case goes wrong she's sent to New York as an undercover agent to infiltrate the mob. With all she loves and even her own life on the line, can Bella pull through or will everything meaningful collapse around her?
1. New Job

"Morning, Sunshine." I look to the side, shooting my best attempt at a glare at six in the morning. "What? Don't I get a good morning back?" He gasps dramatically.

"Hi Jacob." I laugh, rolling my eyes as I drop my stuff on my desk.

"That is the girl I love." Jacob flashes a huge grin, extending a cup of coffee. "Here's your morning dosage of caffeine."

"My hero." I sigh gratefully, taking a big sip before spluttering and cursing.

"Coffee equals hot." Jacob laughs, holding out a napkin. I glare, wiping my mouth and setting it on the table.

"Black! Swan!" A gruff voice calls. I spin, my foot catching on a wire and sending me falling back. I prepare to hit the ground before hitting Jacob's arms.

"Um, thanks." I mumble, heat slowly working through my cheeks.

"Seems like a daily routine, Bells. I swear, your the clumsiest person I know." Jacob grins to show he's joking and I smile back, moving to my feet. "Any idea what the boss wants?" He asks, heading across the room with me. Sleepy faces gaze up at us along with the few alert ones, morning people like Jacob.

"Nope. I haven't heard anything." I answer, giving him a worried look.

"It's probably nothing, just chill." Jacob rests heavy hands on my shoulders, walking behind me in to the office.

"Close the door." Harry Clearwater orders, deep voice booming through his small office. Harry is a more gruff man, pretty short and usually found behind his desk or looming over yours. But even with his small height, Harry is probably the most terrifying person in the office. He worked in the FBI before this, a job Jacob and I left as a team. Harry liked that so he put us as partners. Over the three I've been working with him, Harry has gained a high level of my respect.

He reminds me of my father in so many ways.

"Sit." Harry doesn't look up from his work. Jacob and I exchange a glance before dropping in to the two chairs across from 'The Boss'. Slowly he lifts his head, giving us a look that makes me feel seven instead of twenty three.

"Do either of you know why you're here?" He begins, crossing his hands over the table. I chance a look at Jacob and once again, he shrugs.

"No." We say in unison, gazing forward.

"It's about your last case." Harry's voice softens slightly and he rubs his eyes, setting his glasses in front of him. "Mainly, it's about you Isabella." Panic sweeps through my body.

"What is it?" I blurt out, unable to hold the words in.

"Larry, your suspect, found out some things about the case you worked." I wait for a moment and finally his eyes open, meeting mine. "He knows it was you, Isabella. He doesn't know about Jacob, but he knows where you live, your schedule."

"What?!" I cry, pure panic consuming my body.

"Please, don't panic yet. I've already made plans for you. I'm going to be sending you to New York. You'll be living there as a normal person. A few job options have already been arranged." Harry reaches for his glasses, a sign the meeting is over, before I'm on my feet.

"No! I refuse. I can't live like some boring, everyday person Harry and _you know_ that. If I have to stay here and face him I will. You can not make me some fresh out of college, boring little––" I begin heatedly.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Harry chuckles, the barest idea of a smile hinting at the edge of his lips.

"Wait." I cut in, voice utterly confused. "Uh...what?"

"There's a mob up in New York, one we've been trying to break for years. They got one of our agents a few years back and since then we've doubled our efforts to take them down. Only, non of the agents we've sent have been good enough to keep the cover or stay in. Most just backed out or we had to pull them out. I convinced the agency to put you in, especially with this new addition to the scenario. Well, what do you say Isabella?"

"Oh." I fall back in to my chair, Jacob's comforting hand falling on my own. My thoughts begin to swim, pulling me each direction on what choice to make. So many problems, yet so many rewards.

"I don't mean to push, but we don't have much time." Harry warns gently.

"Yes. I'll do it."

"Glad to hear it. This will be good for you, finally a big job." He turns away from me, putting his glasses on. "Jacob, you'll be taking her to the airport. Here are your tickets." Harry slides two pieces of paper across the table and Jacob reaches forward, grabbing them both.

Jacob and I both stand, me smiling at Harry, before we leave his office.

"So, Jake, what do you think?" I ask eagerly, the fear gone in a wave of excitement. I look over and the wonder resides slowly. His face is tight, tan skin drawn over his high cheek bones. Jacob's eyes move over to mine, flashing and furious.

"In. The. Car." He says through clenched teeth before we're exiting the building and heading towards the parking garage. Suddenly, the last hour with my best friend doesn't seem like it will be filled with laughter and teary goodbyes.

Now, I have a strong feeling these last sixty minutes will be filled with silence, screaming, and a goodbye we'll both regret.


	2. Meeting Emmett

I glance at the clock, my nerves stretching to the very limit of my control. It's been fourty-five minutes. _Fourty-five minutes _and Jacob has yet to make a sound. His face hasn't even changed, same tense and dark expression.

"Ok, Jake." I sigh, unable to take this isolation from someone, least of all him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? ME?!" He laughs icily, leading off to the edge of the road and slamming on the brakes as he yanks the shift in to park.

"Jake..." I say slowly, caught off guard by the sudden outburst. Jake isn't one to get mad, especially at me.

"How could you do this Bella?" He turns to me, eyes searching, demanding something from me. Something I can't give. "How could you say yes and just leave me? Don't you know what they do to rats? This group, the Cullens," He spits the name as if it's a disease. "They're the toughest mob in the US, Bella, probably the world. They get that title by being smart and dangerous. You could get caught so easily and they'll kill you, most likely torture you first."

"What do you expect me to do, Jake? Hide in a bakery shop as some average cashier?" I snap, crossing my arms.

"I expect you to do what's best for you!" Jacob screams and my eyes narrow, expression darkening.

"I do what's best Jake, I'm not the only person to be considered."

"But you are." He catches my arms, eyes suddenly opening to his fear. "Please. Bella, just take one of the jobs. Become normal. Wait it out. I don't want to lose you and if you join the Cullens, I may end up losing you forever."

"Please take me to the airport, Jacob." I say coldly, turning my head forward and pulling away from his hands. For a moment it seems as if he'll do nothing, the silence growing, before his rumbling chuckle falls around me. I don't look towards him because if I see that pain again, I know I'll cave.

Slowly we make our way towards the airport, the growing tension drawing the time out far more than I would have expected for a simple drive. Eventually he stops and I reach for the handle, only to be stopped by his voice.

"Leave now and don't bother coming back." Jacob sounds emotionless and I feel my heart split in my chest, tears building in my eyes. My hand shakes, time stopping around us, leaving Jacob and I in a small cacoon. It's like a single moment of peace, relaxation. But like all good things, it must end and this time, it ends with me pushing the door open.

"Glad to know how you feel." I manage, voice cracking, before I grab my bag and slam the door behind me. I move swiftly in to the airport, checking my watch to find I only have ten minutes till the plane leaves. Well this should be fun, maybe for once I'll actually make my planned flight.

** 9:00PM In New York **

"So?" I ask, taking a sip of my coffee. "What time does the guy come in?"

"Nine thirty to ten." Harry answers gruffly. "Now, break your phone and toss it in the trash. This place will be the meeting point. Talk to you seen, Isabella." Before I can thank him or at the least say goodbye, the line goes dead. I reach down, bluffing the action of putting my phone in to my purse before I let it hit the floor, watching the cheap plastic shatter with a cheerful satisfaction.

"Don't you hate it when that happens?" A voice laughs and I glance up, tilting my head back further to gaze up at an unbelievably huge guy. "Hello to you too, doll face." He chuckles as I stare up blankly at him.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Hi." I stammer, a blush already coloring my cheeks as I refocus on my shattered phone.

"Here." He kneels down, hitting eye level with me as he helps collect the broken pieces. "And what would your name be?" He adds, pressing them in to my hands with a dimpled grin. I smile back, standing and turning around to toss them in the trash.

"Bella. Anabelle." I fix the name instantly, cursing my self for accidentely giving away my true name. Smooth move Ms. I'm-a-skilled-FBI-agent-who-deserves-this-job-instead-of-being-normal.

"Emmett." He extends one hand and I shake his, watching my own vanish in to his grip. "You must be the new girl, huh?" I look up at him, nodding briskly as my face sets in to severe lines.

"That would be me." I answer calmly, pulling my hand back to cross my arms. "Who are you to ask?" I question.

"I'd be a Cullen." His smile is suddenly more menacing, darker and dangerous. "Why don't I lead you in to the back? My father has a few...questions."

"You first big guy." I flash a grin and he chuckles, smile returning.

"You're interesting." He notes, turning and striding across the coffee shop. He dials in a code to a button pad before pushing the door open and ushering me in. "I like that." He whispers against my ear as the door falls closed and we're plunged in to darkness.


	3. Initiation, Part 1

**So sorry I haven't updated forever! I'll be trying to write more frequently from now on ;] Hope you all like!**

Emmett pushes me forward, his large hand resting between my shoulder blades as we move further back in to the building. We follow a series of turns till I'm hopelessly lost before I finally see light.

"Emmett, bring her in." A voice calls, spilling from the room like the finest of silks. I straighten my shoulders, holding my head up as I strode in, completely confident even as fear holds my stomach. It's part of the training I guess, you never show fear, no matter how much you feel. "Annabelle I take it?"

"Yes." I answer, nodding briskly. He's sitting in a plain, high backed chair behind a dark wood desk. Two men in black suits stand on either side of the desk, girls standing just behind his chair with one of their hands on each of his shoulders. Blond hair curls around his ears, just barely tickling his jaw. His eyes are the loveliest of golds, almost like a cat's. Every feature is sharp and chiseled, dignified in an intimidating way.

"James, frisk her." The man orders. The guard on his right steps forward and instantly my expression darkens. He's cute, sure. Long, dirty blond hair held back in a ponytail and a wide jaw with bright eyes. But it's those very eyes I hate it looks almost like he thinks I'm something to _eat. _

He stops in front of he with a disgusting grin and I hold my arms up, meeting his eyes with a hateful gaze. His hands slid across my arms, traveling down my ribs and across my chest. My hands clench at my sides, a million moves running through my head of how to knock him out.

Yet I can't use a single one.

Everything depends on this first meeting. If I mess this up, they'll kill me. There's not a question about it. James' hands trace down my legs as he kneels in front of me, following his hands up further than needed. Finally he stands, walking back to stand beside the man in the chair.

"She's clear." James explains, flashing me a smirk that I return with a sniff as my eyes swing to the man.

"Well, Anabelle, my name is Carlisle." He smiles and I almost expect him to invite me over for tea. "James, Laurent, hold her." Carlisle waves one hand as the two move swiftly forward, catching my arms and forcing me to my knees. "This will be your first initiation, Anabelle." Carlisle explains.

A hand twists in the roots at my hair and pain streaks across my scalp as my head is forced forward, the person's grip yanking against the roots of my hair. I close my eyes tightly, a curtain of hair blocking any sight I would have had. A hand brushes the hair from my neck before something presses against my skin at the base of my skull, agony flaring across my neck and shoulders.

I gasp, biting my lip as I fight to hold in my scream. The smell of burning flesh fills the air as a sizzle sounds, all from my skin burning. Finally the object pulls away, leaving a stinging ache in its wake. James and Laurent release my arms and they fall to my sides as I lurch to my feet.

"Silent." Carlisle notes, finger tips touching as his elbows rest lazily on his desk. "Impressive." I don't answer, remaining silent as the pain burns across my skin with each swish of my hair. "Take her in to the back."

A broad hand pushes my shoulder and I stumble forward, led in to another dark hallway by insistent pushes. Dim light flickers overhead and a large arm reaches past me, pulling a metal door open.

"It's almost over." I see Emmett's face from the corner of my vision. "Just hold tight, only a few more minutes." He's expressionless but he glances at me and his eyes are soft for a moment before he pushes me in to a concrete covered room.

Then James walks in.

I glance at Emmett, but turn back to James as he steps forward. His smile is like a heyena, dark and disgusting and predatory. I step away as he moves forward, practically slinking across the floor.

"Welcome to New York." James chuckles before the first blow comes.

** 20 Minutes Later **

I slide down the wall, groaning as I hold my ribs. Every party of my body is aching, throbbing with the steady beat of my heart. I can officially say, James definitely possesses one skill past being a creep. He knows every part of the body that is most sensitive and open to pain.

I wait, hour seemingly passing. The time drags on, nothing but silence and darkness keeping me company. Left with nothing but my own thoughts, I begin to remember. Memories flicker across my eyes, keeping my sanity in tact.

My father used to work for the FBI. In fact, we were in the same area of the industry. Every night I drove him home and made dinner. We'd sit and eat, making bare conversation. Sometimes I'd stay to watch a game with him, others I'd simply go home. It was so much like Forks. Same pattern, different city.

After a year or so, Jake showed up. I had known him as a kid, our fathers were friends, but I hadn't seen him in years. We caught up and I began to learn about our years apart. I told him about Charlie and I, my mother and Phil's motorcycle accident. He told me about his friends, his Pack as I used to call them. They were so close, brothers almost.

Apparently they had gotten in to some bad stuff and Jacob didn't want it. After Sam was killed he left. Guess Sam was the best form of control they had, the sanest one. When he was gone, so was their caution. He never saw Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, or Seth again.

Jacob never liked talking about it. I understood that, he was the only one I had ever told about Renee and Phil. Even to this day it was hard to think about. My mother, always so vibrant and changing...gone. It seemed so impossible. I almost expected a call from some payphone, yet another one of her chargers vanished in to thin air. Every time I thought of her I missed her and my chest ached, every second I thought of her.

Vicious cycle.

The door groans and I look up sharply. Light flickers in and I curse, covering my eyes. Heavy footfalls sound and I peek up, my eyes slowly adjusting as colorful spots dance across my vision.

"Come on, I'll help you up." Emmett holds out his hand. I slowly give him mine and he hoists me to my feet, leading back back down the hall again.

"Won't we ever stop walking?" I grumble, my sore body protesting so much movement. Emmett laughs, suddenly lifting me in to his arms. He flashes me a dimpled grin, looking innocent for a moment.

"Better?" He asks, that dangerous, flirtatious smile twisting his innocent smile in to a dark grin.

"Don't get any ideas." I warn, but my body refuses to start working again when this easy, comfortable person is so happy to carry me. I glance down after a moment, groaning. I'm covered in soot and dirt, a few stains marking my clothes where James drew blood.

"In there." Emmett orders, setting my on my foot. I finally notice the bag across his shoulder as he drapes it across mine. "Everything you need should be in there, now go get ready. There isn't much time." I nod, hurrying in to the room and closing the door behind me. It's a bathroom with a decently big shower and clean enough counters.

I peel my dirty clothes off, dropping them to the floor. Not knowing when I'll get a shower again I lock the door and quickly spray off the dirt. I scrub my hair best I can and start digging through the bag Emmett gave me. I pull back after a moment, gazing at the mirror.

The girl standing there is not in the best of shape. Big brown eyes look up, sharp and determined set in a plain pale face and surrounded by wet, already curling, nearly black brown hair. Her arms hold a couple faint, black finger marks and her stomach is littered with chunks of bruises. I shuffle, attempting to see the burn on my neck and only seeing swollen, red flesh.

Still hurts.

Returning my attention to the bag, I roll my eyes at the lacy undergarments before tugging on my clothes. His fashion sense really isn't all that bad. Tight, dark blue skinny jeans with plain knee high, black leather boots. I tug on the black tank top, brushing out my hair and using a bit of deodorant before stuffing it all back in the bag and walking out.

"Fifteen minutes, not bad." Emmett pushes off the wall, looking down at the bag. "Just leave that in there." I obey and Emmett begins walking, leaving me to job a bit to catch up. "Clothes alright?" He asks after a moment. I nod. "Good."

We walk in silence a ways before I finally get up the guts to ask, "Where are you taking me?" My voice stays smooth and even, but inside I'm shaking.

"Last bit of your initiation." Emmett says simply. "You're sitting in as my partner."


	4. Initiation, Part 2

"So.." I hold my arms behind me, fingers laced lazily together, as we walk out a back door. "What does being your partner entail?"

"That's your only question?" Emmett smirks at me. My eyes narrow uncontrollably, lips parting to whip out a snarky comment, when the realization strikes. Emmett has helped me from the moment I met him. It's not like there was much he could do about the branding, which, let me tell you, _still _hurt, or the beating. I shake out of my inner thoughts, eyes peeking over at Emmett for just a moment.

"Yes." I finally answer, remembering his question. He must think I'm pathetic, standing silent for ages before coming up with a simple 'yes'.

"You'll find out soon enough." His amused grin tops off my temper.

"I am _not _appreciating this whole mysterious charade you have going on." I glare over at him. "Not amused."

"Really now?" He stops suddenly, pushing me up against a wall. My breath catches, eyes widening as fear curles in my stomach. Stupid, stupid Bella! I curse. You don't even know this man. Being nice doesn't make someone good and now you're alone with him. Why would you ever be rude?

"Emmett.." I whisper, surprised when my voice doesn't shake. Everything else is.

"Shh." He looks to the side, eyes scanning the darkness. "Presently, being my partner entails shutting up." He pulls away slowly. "And staying still." He murmurs, looking around the corner of the building. I move silently after him. A black car sits at the curb, engine rumbling quietly. The windows are tinted black.

"Damnit." He curses, eyes flickering around the alleyway. His glare forces me back in to my spot. As he looks forward again, I peek around him. A man is leaning against the car, completely adorned in black. No wonder I missed him last time. "What don't you understand about being still?" Emmett snarls. Before I can answer, the man's head as whipped towards us. "How fast can you run?" Emmett asks slowly.

"Not very, why?" I ask, voice cautious. The man starts towards us.

"Then you better get good fast because if he catches us, we're in trouble." Emmett answers blankly before taking off in the opposite direction. I break in to a sprint after him, followed by the man in black. Our feet pound against the concrete, breaths panting in the cold night air. My lungs begin to burn, but it's only a small side affect compared to the searing agony exploding through my body with every step.

"Get back here!" The voice screams, angry and sharp. I force my legs to move faster.

"Pick it up, Bella." Emmett pants at me, glancing back for a moment before catching my hand and wrenching me forward. I almost fall, feet twisting beneath my pained body. Emmett's powerful arm yanks me up. He plops me on my feet easily before pushing me before him. He shoves my shoulders. "Faster!" He snarls.

"Freeze or I'll shoot!" The voice warns. I'm tempted to stop, so used to listening to legal authority. A bullet ricochets off a dumpster next to us. Suddenly, my body has the strength to run and my loyalty to the law has vanished. Every movement whips me forward, arms flying at my sides while my feet flick forward faster and faster.

"Who is that?" I cry, barely able to breath, my head swimming.

"Someone you don't want to meet." Emmett's breath comes in huffs, but he's obviously a good runner. I hear another bullet. Emmet curses. Buttons are pressed. At this point, logical thought is beyond me. I'm on the verge of passing out, everything before me filling with black spots. "Yes, we need a car at–" Emmett ducks in to me, pushing my torso forward. A bullet whips past our heads. "MOVE!" He snarls to me. He shouts an address in to the phone before I see it shatter on the ground off to the side. His body suddenly plows in to mine, tossing me over his shoulder. I cry out in pain, my stomach exploding in to agonizing flames.

"Put her down!" The voice roars. I hear the gunshot and Emmett's leg buckles beneath him. He tries to catch himself, but it's too late. Our body's slam in to the ground, his chest crushing my hand, as the man moves faster towards us. I hold my breath, prepared for an enemy mob, an angry customer..

What I see is scarier than either one.

"I said freeze!" Kevin holds his arms out in front of him, feet planted squarely beneath his shoulders. He's a sweet boy, new to the force. I took a training class with him a couple years back. He just got married last year, baby due in the next couple of weeks. That fact that he's here.. I can barely keep myself from telling him to leave. His chest moves quickly upon and down, but he isn't yet out of breath. I've trained with him and know just how fit he is. Which is very good, he always was the top of our class. "Put your hands on your head and move on to your stomach." I sit petrified, cradling my arm, while Emmett faces Kevin. "I said hands on your head!" His arm muscles tighten, eyes narrowing while he purses his lips. Emmett's hand dips in to his pants. "On your head." Kevin snaps. I see it even before either one moves. Emmett's hand flicks out, gun glinting in his hand. It faces off Kevin, the trigger pulling back beneath Emmett's fingers. I'm frozen in horror as I see Kevin's eyes widen. His fingers begin to constrict, but it's too late. The bullet cuts cleanly in to his stomach, the shot firing off a good four feet from Emmett's head. A horrified gasp tears its self from my lips.

"Come on, Annabelle, let's go." Emmett mutters, shoving the gun in his waistband as he shuffles to one foot. I'm stuck where I am, slowly beginning to crawl away from Kevin's still body. All I can see is his wife, so happy, so young. His face when he told me he was going to be a father, his dimpled smile.. My hand flutters to my mouth as Kevin draws in a gurgled breath. He got transferred here last month and already he's been shot. What if he doesn't make it? "Annabelle!" Emmett shouts sharply. I look up at him, eyes wide and fearful. Under his stony gaze, I draw myself together. I make it to my feet, working on autopilot as I pull my face in to a mask. I help Emmett walk, following his directions. I'm silent as we head towards our waiting car.

We both collapse in to the back seat when we make it there, just closing the door before the car tears off down the road.

"Call Carlisle." Emmett pants, holding his leg. "Officer back in the alley." The driver nods once. I look down at Emmett's leg and the horror washes through me once again.

"That's so bad." I moan, covering my mouth. Everything is moving around me and my stomach is already getting quesy. I rip off a strip of my tank top, kneeling in front of him. I press to cloth to his leg, closing my eyes tightly as I breath in through my mouth.

"Not just what I was hoping for, but it works." I open my eyes to see Emmett's weak, amused grin. I manage a glare for his pervert comment, before the nausea sweeps over my body again. I close my eyes tightly. "Don't like blood?"

"No." I answer briskly. "No I don't."

"That sucks." Emmett notes, snarling as I add pressure to the wound.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"It's fine." He answers through his teeth. "We're almost to the hospital anyways."

"Hospital?" My aches return, my wrist letting out its own cry of irritation from the last few minutes of usage.

"Don't like those either?"

"No." I whisper.

"Well, you shouldn't of gotten beaten up by a thug, huh?" My eyes flutter open again. This time, his eyes are stony. "And I probably shouldn't of gotten shot." I nod slowly and a wry smile curves his lips. "Glad we have an understanding." Warm liquid slips between my fingers, and my body finally gives in, blackness closing in around me. "You pass." Is the last thing I hear before falling unconscious to the side.


	5. A Woman's Work

"Nnmm.." The groan spills from my lips, aches and pains coming to life along my body as I become aware of my body. Everything hurts. It's like the first day of training all over again. But worse.

"There she is." Someone's voice boomed to life around me and I let out another irritated growl. "Come on. Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." His laugh sounded to my right and I slowly inched one eye open. Golden sunlight cut across my vision and I yanked the blanket up over my head. It took me a moment to realize I didn't know where I was, I was in pain, and I wasn't sure who was talking.

"Where am I?" I forced my eyes open, yanking away the blanket. I squinted around. It was nice, one of those wide open penthouse suites. Well, a nice layout. Everything was covered in a layer of what I like to call 'boy slime'. Clothes, empty chip bags, beer cans, you name it. If a boy uses it, it's on this floor. The wall across from me, which was definitely big, was made up completely of windows. The floor was some type of wood, dark and glossy. I was laying on a couch facing a flat screen, had to be at least 60'', with a loveseat off in the direction of my head. Across the room was a doorway, one I assumed to be the front door. To the left of that was a hallway, shadowed to the point where I couldn't tell what was what, and to the right was the kitchen. It was beautiful. Long, wide counters with the perfect sized island just the right distance away. Alright, maybe not perfect. A lot below, to be honest. It was covered in dirty plates and cups, not even mentioning the open bags of food and the crumbs covering the once beautiful surface. The kitchen, heck, the whole apartment, had real potential.

If it weren't under a layer of filth.

"You made it past initiation, don't know if you heard that before you had your little black out." Emmett comes over with a glass of water and a bright smile. I manage a slightly irritated look instead of an angry one. "Not a morning person?"

"You didn't answer my question." I grumble, not even moving to take the cup.

"Definitely not a morning person." He notes with a chuckle. My mood darkens slightly. "You are in your new home." Emmett says brightly, like I'm supposed to be impressed. "We'll, our." He corrects. "This is the newbie suite. Anyone who hasn't worked in the business for at least eight years stays here."

"How many are there?"

"Six. Including you." He pauses. "I think."

"Oh." Pain sears through my arm and I let out a stream of curses, glancing down. The sight only adds another edge of irritation. It's pink. _Bright _pink. "What is this?"

"Well, you broke your wrist, and they had to put a cast on it." Emmett explains. He uses this slow voice like I'm some incompetent three year old.

"I know what I cast is." I mumbled. "But why is it pink?"

"Don't girls like pink?" His face is so sweet, so obviously confused, I can't help but crack a smile.

"Thanks." I answer, holding it up for inspection. "Definitely an eye catcher, huh?" Before Emmett can answer, the door swings open.

"I don't give a damn about your PR, Jasper." A musical voice growls. I look over instantly, eyes widening. He sounds angry, that's not hard to tell, but his voice is like silk. As he steps through the door, I feel a gasp blow past my lips. He has high, powerful cheekbones with a wide, prominent jaw line that comes together in such perfect harmony.. It's like I'm looking at a greek god. He does have this boyish look to him, but his expression morphs it in to something with a bit more danger. Bronze hair is brushed across his head, just barely spilling over his forehead, and flicking over the deepest green eyes I've ever seen. It's messy, but stylishly so. His figure is well built, but lanky, not bulky. He looks to be about 6'2".

I automatically assume that the boy who follows him is Jasper. He is just as handsome, but in a different way. His lips are set in to a slight frown, golden eyes flashing. He's about the same height as the Greek one, maybe an inch taller. I can't help but notice his build, muscular but also lean. He has the same defined cheekbones as the other one, but his jaw line isn't as broad. His hair is a bit neater, honey blond strands parting off to the sides. They both pause when they see us, the door falling closed behind them.

"Who's that?" Jasper asks, appraising me with curious eyes.

"And why the hell is she on my couch?" The first one's words are a lot sharper, eyes more towards angry then curious. I feel a blush color my cheeks as I look down and only seconds later I feel the warmth spread to my neck.

"She's Cullen's new pet, I assume." Jasper mused. The words weren't mean or rude, simply an honest noting. But even I could tell that wasn't a good thing.

"Wrong. She's one of us." Emmett pats my knee with a smile.

"Don't know if I like that title." I mutter, rubbing the back of my neck. Emmett turns to me.

"I thought we were getting along." He mumbles, obviously offended. This boy is crazy.

"That was before last night." I answer briskly, moving past him and to my feet. Emmett stays behind me, not making a sound. Jasper raises an eye brow and smiles, obviously amused.

"Should I ask?" He flashes a wicked grin and my mood falls yet another notch.

"No, I did not sleep with him or do anything along that line." I snap. "This idiot broke my arm."

"Yeah, well, you were the one who got the attention of the cop." Emmett still has this light voice, teasing even now. I hear him grunt as he moves to his feet.

"What happened?" The bronze haired boy looks sharply at Emmett.

"Some cop shot at us. Bad deal." Emmett shrugs, limping beside me towards the kitchen. "You drink coffee?" I nod gratefully, mood brightening even at the idea of coffee.

"Did you tell Carlisle?" Jasper sighs.

"Yes. He already dealt with it." Emmett sighs.

"Looks like she's more trouble than she's worth." Edward growls, storming across the room. Now, that I'm standing, I notice another hallway like the one by the front door. Must be separated by boys and girls. A door slams somewhere down the hallway.

"Don't let him get to you, he's always like that." The stress leaves Jasper's features as he extends his hand. "I'm Jasper Hale." His voice is smooth with a slight southern twang. I smile, shaking his hand with my good one.

"I'm Bella." He gives a slightly bow and I laugh, following Emmett to the coffee maker. I practically float, so ecstatic over the idea of coffee. Lovely, lovely coffee. All that hot, steaming caffein.. My heart pounds just thinking about it. "You know, this kitchen needs a lot of help." I note, eyes scanning the counter.

"Eh, I guess." Emmett answers, sniffing a slightly brown coffee filter before popping it in. My nose crinkles.

"Um, I know." I answer. Then it hits me. "Why don't I help clean up and cook?" I say, looking between them. I feel bad just mooching. At least this way I'd be paying back.

"Yes." Emmett cries instantly.

"If you don't mind, that'd be great." Jasper flashes a bright smile.

"Alright then." I say. "It's settled. I'll clean and cook."

"What about you?" Jasper says, obviously the gentlemanly type. "We can't take advantage of you like that."

"Dude, she just offered to cook and clean. Say thank you, shut up, and accept." Emmett hisses, looking worriedly over at me.

"How can we repay you?" Jasper continues, ignoring Emmett.

"I don't really need anyth–"

"She sucks at running." Emmett butts in, smiling at my blush. "I like the blush by the way, it's cute." Flames take hold of my cheeks, sending them an even deeper shade.

"Well, then, _now _it's settled. You cook and clean, I'll work you in to shape." Jasper smiles. "Sound good?"

"Yes." I say, smiling. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. "Sounds great."


	6. Bloody Warnings

I've managed to clean about a foot of the counter, just enough room for me to sit. I pull myself up on to the marble top, struggling for a few moments due to my single hand, and I let out a content sigh when I finally wiggle in to place. It takes a few moments of silence to draw my attention up to my two new roommates. Jasper is at least turned, attempting to hide his laughter, while Emmett simply bursts in to mockery.

"What?" I snap, suddenly angry.

"You looked.. like a retarded seal." He guffaws, slapping his knee. My eyes widen when I see the bandage wrapped around his leg, his shorts barely covering the white bar. The night comes rushing back to me.

"Ex–excuse me." I manage, stumbling off the counter.

"Hey, Annabelle.." Emmett reaches forward in apology, but I'm already gone. I burst in to the first bathroom I see, doubling over and losing the contents of my lunch. My body convulses repeatedly, left with nothing but stomach acid. I'm shaking by the time I finally lean away. Kevin's face flashes across my eyes. A scene of an officer standing before his very pregnant wife is next. I picture her hearing the words, the tears, then the sobs. I see her collapsing forward, bulging stomach holding her away from comfort. I wish more then anything to call her, tell her how admirable he was, how he stood before such a huge man, even with his friend right there, and remained calm. How he was good.

But I can't.

If Kevin doesn't make it, I can't even go to his funeral.

"Hey, new girl, you may not know the system yet, but everyone has their own.." His crisp words trail off and I guess it's because he finally sees me. "You alright?" I nod once, moving on to shaky feet. I don't meet his eyes as I push past him. "Here, let me get you water, you don't look so good." I rip free as his hand touches my shoulder.

"I'm fine!" I snap, eyes meeting his for just a moment. I reach his gaze in enough time to see the cold shell freeze back in to place.

"Fine!" He cries back, slamming the bathroom door with enough force to shake the frame. I clutch my arms, drawing in quick, supposedly calming, breaths. They don't offer much relief.

"Hey, Annabelle, if you want to rest, I can show you to your room." Emmett calls. I assume he's too afraid to confront me.

"I'd like that." I manage to respond. A moment later, he appears in the hallway, dropping an arm around my shoulders.

"Let me guess, you've never actually shot someone?" I shake my head. That's a truth I see no harm in revealing. "It's alright, the first time I saw someone get shot, I was pretty shaken up. Almost as bad as you."

"Almost?" I say with a smile.

"Ok, way worse." He nods seriously. "Sniveling, crying, screaming for my mom. The whole nine yards." A second later, Emmett laughs. "It gets easier, Little B." He rubs my head and my hair ruffles in to knots. But for once, I don't mind. I think back to Jacob. How we said our goodbye with angry screams, a painfully honest goodbye. In this moment, I wish I hadn't of come. A cop almost dead, my stomach in knots, and finding the people I'm meant to betray are actually good, nice. This is all so wrong, so hard. It doesn't feel right.

"EMMETT! EDWARD!" We exchange a single glance before Emmett is hobbling off down the hallway and I'm sprinting after him. Even in his crippled state, he's faster then me. When we reach the front room, a cry tears from my lips. It's a girl, well, what's left. He body is covered in a layer of blood, gashes torn in to her flesh. Her arm is bent at an irregular angle, her eyes swollen shut, and her nose bent sharply to the right. I turn, fighting off the fresh wave of nausea. Jasper is pulling her towards the kitchen counter and Emmett helps to hoist her body on to the marble surface, flinging everything to the ground.

"Welcome to the house, newbie." Edward says darkly as he shoves past me. I watch them work over her, doing what they can, but I can see all the damage. My father raised me on first aid and protection, being a cop only refreshed that.

"Move." I push them to the side, my vision swimming as I grab a kitchen towel and press it to the bullet wound at her shoulder. "I need a bowl of boiling water, more towels, a pair of tweezers, a needle, and string." Jasper disbands and Emmett sets his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"I'm just doing what's right." I answer, pushing her hair out of her face. It looks like most of the blood on her body came from a head wound. They bleed horribly, but they're usually pretty minor. I just hope she doesn't have a concussion. That I can't fix.

"Here." Jasper drops tweezers, string, and a needle on the counter.

"I'm boiling the water!" Emmett calls.

"What can I do?" Edward's jaw is tight, eyes sharp.

"Keep her from moving. This is going to hurt." I grab the tweezers and press forward, pulling the bullet out of her shoulder. Her scream fills the air before she falls unconscious. I use the cloths and dip them in the hot water, cleaning every wound with diligence. "Alcohol." Emmett retrieves a bottle and I pull off the cap before rubbing it over the wound. "First aid kit?" They all exchange a look before Emmett nods and digs through a cupboard. I pull out all the bandages, wrapping her various injuries. "She needs a doctor. That is only a momentary fix." It's now that I notice the burns on her stomach. I look closer and the horror consumes my body. It's writing.

_She's not the last._

It's now that the blood hits me, the horror of the act burning my mind. This wasn't an accident, or a fight. They tortured her as a warning. They're planning on doing it again.

"Oh no.." But Emmett's voice can't reach me. The world blurs, turning black, and I sway to the side, unconscious before I've even begun to collapse.


End file.
